supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brahm and Treat vandalize the speeches and PowerPoint games
Preparation A (Funniest jokes) Cause A and Treat are with their friends Richard, Ross, Craig, Mitchell, and Lucas on Nicole's computer Brahm: "Guys, this is going to be a blast!" Effect A Nicole: "Let's see some funny jokes at the powerpoint!" Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, Orla, Brahm, and Treat: "OK!" Treat, Skyla, Kayla, Orla, and Haidyn follow Nicole and Robert to the office Nicole: "After I opened up the PowerPoint, what came next was absolutely shocking." opens up the PowerPoint on the computer, feeling completely shocked of what happened for the title slide, which has tampered gestures, such as the middle finger gasps Nicole: "Oh, and the jokes. Let's check them out." checks out the slide Nicole: (reads) "Nobody likes your (bleep)ing (bleep), (bleep), eat some (bleep), suck my (bleep), (bleep)sucker, mother(bleep)er, (bleep), (bleep) you all, you all (bleep)ing suck." Aftermath A Nicole: "I was very very angry for what they did." Nicole: "YOU'RE VERY VERY VERY VERY LUCKY YOUR FRIENDS' PARENTS WERE NOT GROUNDED MISTERS. I WORKED SO HARD ON THAT POWERPOINT! BUT AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED BRAHM ALLAN AND TREAT TRITON, YOU BOTH CAN GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE UNTIL THE NEXT MORNING! IN ADDITION TO THAT, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR THREE WEEKS! YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR A WEEK! YOU LOST ALL YOUR DOLLS FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS! YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL FOR A MONTH! IN ADDITION TO THAT, YOU BOTH BROUGHT YOURSELVES TRIPS TO NAUGHTY PITS." Brahm: "I HATE YOU MUMMY!" Treat: "I'm not going, stinker!" scoops the twins to the Naughty Pits Brahm: "Sucked in!" Treat: "SUCK MY (bleep)!" Nicole: "I cannot believe what he just said, suck my (bleep)." Nicole: "This language will not be tolerated, boys. Stay there for three minutes both of you." Treat: "(bleep)!" Nicole: "You've worked my nerve this time, but the next presentation is called "Math Jeopardy". Spoil it, and you both will go to your room and stay there until the next following morning. You will not watch TV for a month, your play cars are gone for 2 weeks, you'll lose all your dolls for a week, you'll be banned from playing with your friends after school for two months. You each will be on the Naughty Pit." Nicole: "I was very very very angry with them." Nicole: "When your three minutes are up, I'm going to spank you!" Robert: "Don't you think you're being harsh on the boys, Nicole? Why do they need spankings? They are abusive. Take a deep breath." takes a deep breath takes two school timers and sets them each to three minutes Brahm: "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE AN EVIL, UGLY (bleep)!" knocks over the Naughty Pit, throws it around, and throws a beanbag at a school timer, with other beanbags, one by one, as the fourth lands straight at the other school timer, and the 8th lands straight at Nicole Nicole: (angrily) "9 MINUTES!" Brahm: "I'm so scared!" picks up the school timers, and resets Brahm's timer to nine minutes Elapsed: 1:41 to 1:44 approaches Treat Nicole: "Apologize to me right now." Treat: "NOT GONNA HAPPEN, CHUMP!" Nicole: "Right! You can stay there for another nine minutes!" Treat: "Fine!" Elapsed: 6:50 to 6:53 gets out some vodka and drinks it Treat: "I.....HAAAAIT......UUUUUU...." (Translation: "I hate you!") Nicole: (angrily) "6 MINUTES!" vomits sends treat back to his Naughty Pit and sets the timer to 6 minutes Elapsed: 10:39 to 10:42 Brahm: "NO!" Nicole: "Your time will restart." Elapsed: 12:59 to 13:03 Treat: "NOT APOLOGIZING!" Nicole: "Your time restarts then." Elapsed: 16:41 to 16:45 Brahm: "I HATE YOU AT THE MOMENT!" Elapsed: 22:02 to 22:06 Treat: "I'M NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE!" Nicole: "They just tested me on every level and held on until it was time to go to bed." Nicole: "Both of you, tell everybody goodnight and then you're going straight to bed." Preparation B (Math Jeopardy) and Orla are in their bedroom, working on homework cut to: and Treat snicker with their friends while on Nicole's computer Nicole: "Yes, I have the speeches, and they're on my computer. Don't worry, they'll be presented as soon as I'm finished. Ciao." hangs up the phone Cause B Effect B Nicole: "Let's play Math Jeapordy!" looks at the title that has a downloaded picture of the Oblivious ******* Award Nicole: "The oblivious (bleep) award?" Orla: "Who did this, Mom?" [Nicole plays the music, realizing that the Jeapordy! ''theme has changed to ''Under the Influence ''by Eminem] Nicole: (gasps) "OMG!" Music playing: "So you can suck my (bleep) if you don't like my (bleep), cause I was high when I wrote this so suck my (bleep)." turns the music off in fright Nicole: "And the other slides." looks at the slide, feeling completely shocked of which it says, it says "Sut up suk my you in bob yo beter swalo it i got a chane wth a in platina plac on it is ther a hondrad dola bil il on it gasps Nicole: "How such filthy language! I know Brahm and Treat did it to the last one, they probably did it to this one. I've had it with them. There will be consequences for them." Aftermath B furious Nicole swings Brahm and Treat to the center Nicole: "YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED FOR 100 DAYS, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR A MONTH, YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS, YOU LOST ALL YOUR DOLLS FOR A WEEK, AND YOUR BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR TWO MONTHS!" arrives home Preparation C (Spelling Family Feud) Cause C Effect C Aftermath C Nicole: "YOU'VE WORKED MY NERVE THIS TIME, BUT YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR SIX MONTHS, WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR TWO MONTHS! YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR A MONTH! YOUR DOLLS ARE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS! YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL FOR THREE MONTHS!" Brahm: (sneering) "I dare and I did." arrives home Preparation D (Science Game) Cause D Effect D Aftermath D Nicole: "AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 12 MONTHS! YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR THREE MONTHS! YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR TWO! YOUR DOLLS ARE GONE FOR ONE! YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR SIX! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?! THAT WAS VERY VERY MEAN OF YOU!" Treat: "You're poo-poo!" Nicole: "You both deserve trips to your Naughty Pits." Brahm: "We're not going, stinker!" Nicole: "You are going, unfortunately." Brahm: "(bleep)!" banishes Brahm and Treat to their perspective Naughty Pits Preparation E (Social Studies) Nicole: "Most likely Orla will win this one. The two tots better not work my nerve this time." Cause E Effect E Nicole has had it '''Nicole: "I've had it with the wild and rambunctious tots. They tested me on each and every level, and they would not give up."' Nicole: "I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU BOYS COMPLETELY RUINED ALL POWERPOINTS AND SPEECHES! YOU MUST GO TO YOUR BEDROOM FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! YOU ARE BANNED FROM ALL PRIVILEGES FOR A MONTH! OR FOR YOUR DOLLS AND TOYS, THEY'RE GONE FOR TWO MONTHS! YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR THREE! YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR A HALF DOZEN, WHICH MEANS SIX! YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR A YEAR!" Brahm: "We dare and we did!" anger rises Nicole: "BRAHM ALLAN AND TREAT TRITON, rises even more GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!!" and Treat reluctantly go to their room, whilst Nicole follows them until they make it Robert: "What's going on up there?" Nicole: "Brahm and Treat ruined all five powerpoints including games that I have created." Brahm and Treat: "YOU DESERVED IT! SUCK MY (bleep)!" Nicole: "I am not hearing this language come out of your mouth." Brahm: "I DARE YOU TO SUCK MY (bleep)!" Nicole: "Go to your room." Presentation Vandalism Aftermath is making some hot chocolate Nicole: "How about some fresh hot chocolate?" Orla: "Sure, mom." Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room) "WHERE'S OUR HOT CHOCOLATE?!" Nicole: "None for you, boys. Now go to your room and stay there! I do not wanna see you for the rest of the night!" Robert: "We will watch a movie. Whoever wins two coin tosses decides to pick the movie." Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room) "WILL WE GET TO DECIDE WHICH MOVIE TO WATCH AND PARTICIPATE IN COIN TOSSES?!?!?!" Nicole: "Not a chance, boys. Like I said, I do not wanna see you. As for you, girls, after the movie, how does Baskin Robbins sound to you?" Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, and Orla: "OK!" Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room) "ARE WE GOING TO BASKIN ROBBINS?!?!?!" Nicole: "No, boys. Stay in your room. I do not want to see either of you again for the rest of the night." Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room, screaming, and crying) "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR ORLA, SKYLA, HAIDYN, AND KAYLA!! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT US!!" Nicole: "Stop. You need to improve your behavior. That is because your sisters are nice and well-behaved, unlike you two." Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room, screaming) "SUCK MY (bleep)!" Brahm: "I don't want to see you again for the rest of my whole life, Mummy." Nicole: "Forget it. You'll get good things when you've improved your behavior because that behavior of yours is unacceptable." sets a password on her computer Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Vandalism Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:PowerPoint Transcripts